Bonnie's Determination
by RC Williams
Summary: After hearing a lot of grief from her sisters about placing third in last year's talent show, Bonnie stands up to them and trains hard for the upcoming talent show.


Here's a one shot I came up with dealing with the episode Hidden Talent. This takes place one year after it. This story is also a song fic. I also dedicate this story to all of the Bonnie fans out there and to fans at the Bonnie board. Plus I wanna say strive to be best at your ability. Don't let anyone stand in your way or bring you down.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Kim Possible or the song "Out of My Way" by Seether. They belong to their respective companies.

No warnings in this story. Enjoy.

Bonnie's Determination

Bonnie Rockwaller has been practicing/training non stop for two weeks for an upcoming Middleton talent show. About a couple of years ago, she suffered an humiliating loss to Ron Stoppable. Her sisters heard about it and gave her plenty of grief about it. As she stopped to take a breather for a few minutes, she picked up her water bottle and started to remember all of the anguish that her sisters, Connie and Lonnie, gave her about placing third.

**Flashback...**

_After getting changing back in to her regular clothes. She went out to meet her family. Her mother quickly hugged her. "I'm so proud of you Bon-Bon." She said as she hugged her youngest daughter. Connie and Lonnie just looked and immediately laughed at her._

_"I can't believe that you broke the Rockwaller tradition." Connie said between her laughter._

_"Yeah, losing to those two losers like that." Lonnie chimed in while holding her sides from laughter._

_"So that makes you." Connie started._

_"A complete loser." Lonnie finished._

_"Girls, that's enough." Mrs. Rockwaller scolded her two elder daughters. "Bonnie tried very hard. You two should be proud of her."_

_"Until she places first.." _

_"She's a loser to us."_

_Bonnie looked away sad and humiliated. "I swear I will be first next year."_

**End Flashback**

Bonnie wiped the presperation from her forehead as she set her water bottle down. She got back up, started the music, and continued training. She started doing her new routine by mixing dance steps with her ballet. Unknown to her, that her two older sisters where watching her. Bonnie meanwhile continued her routine. She spun around on her tiptoes and started dancing to the beat. _I will show those two that I'm not a loser and I will never be one again._

_Out of my way  
Out of my, way_

Bonnie continued to trained longer and hard for 30 minutes straight. She stopped and sat down and her sisters walked in. Bonnie noticed her sisters and rolled her eyes while picking up her water bottle. "What do you two want?" Bonnie asked while taking a sip from her water bottle.

"Practicing your loser rountine for the talent show, Bon-Bon." Connie stated while folding her arms.

"Do you have to ask her Connie? Of course she's practicing her loser routine." Lonnie stated while placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't see why for she's going to place third again." Connie stated before she started laughing. Lonnie joined in the laughter and Bonnie had enough. "Why don't you two shut the Hell up for a change?" Connie and Lonnie started in shock at their youngest sister.

_I can't pass up this opportunity to make myself absurd,  
I can't pass up this opportunity to let myself be heard.  
Would you, like to, be the one who sees me lose this all,  
Would you, like to, be the one who sees me fall.  
_

"I bet you two want me to place third again don't you? Well guess what.. news flash, dear sisters.. I will not lose again. For this talent show, I'm doing this my way. If you two won't support me which I know you won't, you two can go to Hell and stay the Hell away from me." Bonnie said at her older sisters. She pushed them out of her room and slammed the door in their faces. She was completely angry at her sisters for their comments. She turned the music back on and continued to practice. _I will show them.. I will show them.._

_Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way  
Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way_

The night of the talent show Bonnie was in the middle of her routine and she gave everything she had. With the music blaring she continued to dance, spin, and perouette. The crowd was in awe with her moves.

_You like to think the worst is over now, but you cant breathe at all  
You like to think you're owed a favor now, man you've seen it all_

_Did you, want to, be the one who pushed me off the wall,  
Did you, want to, be the one who let me fall._

Kim and Ron was completely amazed at Bonnie's routine. They never seen her so focused and deteremined like she was last year. "KP? Bonnie may actually win this year." Ron said to his redheaded girlfriend.

"I know." Kim said while she continued to watch the brunette on stage dancing her heart out. Her sisters were watching her with a snide look on their faces. They was expecting her to mess up so they can ridicule her more when they get home. Bonnie continued to dance and spin until it was time to pull off a tough move. When the part of the music came she executed the move flawlessly leaving the judges, her peers, and her sisters completely stunned. She hopped back a couple of steps and strikes a dramatic pose finishing her routine. The crowd erupted into appaluse especially her mother while her sisters where completely slack jawed.

_Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way  
Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way_

_You can't hold me down..  
You can't hold me down..  
You can't hold me down..  
You can't hold me down.._

Bonnie stood up and walked off the stage with a satisfying smirk on her face while walking past a completely dumbfounded Kim and Ron. They were at a lost for words as the last person performed. Bonnie sat in a chair while thinking back on her performance and smiled. She couldn't wait until they announced the winner of the talent show and she wanted to win very badly. If she won, she would shut her sisters up permanently.

_I can't pass up this opportunity to make myself absurd,  
I can't pass up this opportunity to let myself be heard.  
Would you, like to, be the one who sees me lose this all,  
Would you, like to, be the one who sees me fall.  
_

Soon it was time to announce the winner of the talent show and Bonnie stood on stage with a confident look on her face. Mr. Barkin stood in front of the microphone ready to announce the winner.

"And now, the winner of the Middleton High talent show is..."

Bonnie closed her eyes as she silently prayed. Mr. Barkin finally announced the winner.

"Miss Bonnie Rockwaller."

Bonnie screamed in triumph and she ran toward Mr. Barkin and accepted the trophy. She raised it high triumphly while her sisters looked on in shock. Her mother couldn't be any happier. She went back stage clutching her trophy tightly with her barracuda smile in full effect.

_Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way  
Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up son, I'm doin' this my way_

She was immediately greeted by her mother who hugged her. "I'm so happy and proud of you." Mrs. Rockwaller turned around and looked at her elder daughters. "Well??"

"It's about time you've done something right." Connie said with a disguisted look on her face.

_Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up, I'm doin' this my way  
Nobody's gonna stand in my way  
Give it up, I'm doin' this my way_

"At least you're not a loser anymore." Lonnie said while looking away.

"Girls!" Mrs. Rockwaller scolded at them.

"Don't worry about it, Mom." Bonnie replied. "They'll get over it soon enough." She left to gathered her things and followed her Mom to the car. "Let's go home."

_Out of my way..._

Bonnie finally makes up for her lost at the last talent show. I thank you guys for taking time out and reading this. Read and review please and thank you.

* * *


End file.
